choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Choro-Q FAQ
"Hello! Welcome to the Choro-Q FAQ! I'm Eclipse and I shall be explaining the wikia's expectations and tips! Make sure you pay attention to them otherwise you might accidently cause more work for other Q visitors and Q admins! This FAQ also includes a few game FAQs." 'How do I use a template? And where do Q users get them?' : First off do not copy the templates so that it is selected, on a page. It will break the template link. All official templates are linked to the original version which can be edited which can fix all pages with the template. I don't think you would like to go back and change all ''the templates so they look the same do you? : So if you if you see a page without a template or a page with the black template, and not red, click edit. ''Do not use visual editor in the drop down button group! Once on the Editor, scroll down until you see "Add Other Templates". : A search bar should show up with the frequently used templates. They might have the one you need and they might not. Head over to To-Do List to check the Template List! : Once the template is selected fill out the correct information! : Make sure you add "file:" in front of the picture whether it be png, jpg, gif, etc. : Also make sure to link the city! To link add two "[ ]"! : After that await for the green puzzle piece to show up and then save! Then there you have it! You have helped us repair a page! :D How do you rename a page? : It's quite simple, but renaming a page must be in reason as, if you say, rename a page "SUGARRRR@R##*(%!"... you're going to get blocked from the wikia for vandalism because why would you change a perfect name into something unrelated to anything in this wikia. If you accidently change it to say: If the original was "BARAT", and then you accidently changed it to look like, "BaRAt", the Q Admins don't mind, it's a mistake anyone could make. We will fix it but hope you won't accidently do it again. : Ok so, click the drop down button and click "Rename". It should bring you to a different page. Do not toggle with (Main) stuff. You do not have to give a reason. And always "Leave a redirect behind" to spare this wikia from broken links. The Q Admins will go back to check the Redirects if there are more than one or are unneeded. : After that press "Rename Page", the page should be renamed. : Do note: If the original "Bolded Part" of the title in the description turned into a link, it is linking to the redirect station, please make sure to fix that also! : How do I edit a template? : It's simple as changing a tire! : Anyways just click edit then hover over the green puzzle piece and a pop up should appear. : Click edit again and it shall bring you to the editing screen. : Now only edit legitamental (correct) information, no nonsense or bias (fake) information. It can result in a warning if it does not look like a mistake. But don't be scared the Q Admins are quite ok on the small mistakes as they do it too! Just double check your work! This picture was created when the wikia had the old templates, but it is still the same concept. LSGHUIgkjhsgkudhOHLSKLGj!!! (Vandalism) : ... Are you a UFO? : Ok please don't...vandalize the wikia... Just please folks, it's not worth getting your IP or account blocked for. :/ If you just dump a scrap heap of nonsense in captials and lower case and in a language that isn't English or Japanese (German may be an acception as some Qs like Kamikaze are German), we will not accept it especial the daily online Q admin, LunaHydreigon. She's always watching the activity here. Oh no! Why can't I edit? What happened? : First off, you are most likely blocked from the wikia by a Q Admin. Please contact LunaHydreigon if you need to be unblocked, give a reason why though. Otherwise, if you can't edit, maybe something's wrong with the cache or technology, it is most likely to be internet traffic. How do I delete pages? : Respond to LunaHydreigon as she will check upon the issue of multiple pages. Link her the pages that are similiar or not needed. She shall deal with it and combine their information if needed. Q Admins are the only people who can delete pages, it is to cause less vandalism. ---- How do I get Kamikaze's Body? : It's a bit complicated but you must win all the races in first place. There are some events in Choro-Q HG 4 that you must answer correctly to unlock certain tracks which you may encounter once a year. What Choro-Qs are good together on a Team on HG 2? : It is based on personal reference rather look, stats, who, etc. : Most of the time many players choose Diez and/or Peo as they are the seemingly the fastest Choro-Q in Choro-Q HG 2. Now they are only the fastest Choro-Qs if they have the correct parts on for the correct course otherwise they will fall behind. The parts effect all the Choro-Q and they all have the same chance to get first if on your team. There are many other Choro-Q to choose and Diez and Peo aren't the only ones! Try something new and experiment! I want to join Team Sovass? How can I do it? : The only way to join Team Sovass in Choro-Q HG 4 is to equip yourself with all the best items in the game that is availible to you from the Parts Shop in Nyaky. How do I do good on races? : Some people are very good at racing games, some aren't. It all depends on the parts and skills. Do you have the right parts? Do you know what to expect? Do you know the track? Etc. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Help